


Movie night

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Oneshot, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	Movie night

Alphys and Undyne were sitting on their bed, Alphys in Undyne's lap, and Undyne's arms circled around Alphys's waist lightly. Alphys absolutely loved the movie she had picked, but Undyne lost interest in it already in the beginning - though she was willing to sit through the movie with her girlfriend.

Some time into the movie, Undyne - very bored but having an idea, now - pecked Alphys on her cheek. Slight red shaded Alphys's cheeks, but she stayed as focused as she could be on the movie. When Undyne planted another kiss on her cheek with a grin, wanting attention and affection, Alphys sighed softly.

"Un-Undyne, can you m-maybe stop...? I'm k-kinda trying to watch the movie..."

Undyne frowned a little, then rested her head on Alphys's shoulder, sighing. A small smile played on Alphys's lips, but she decided to stay still.

With a soft grin, Undyne put one of her hands on Alphys's thigh, and Alphys blinked and looked down at her lover's hand, then decided to continue watching the movie again, figuring Undyne meant nothing with it.

Undyne then moved that hand up to Alphys's hip, and Alphys breathed in deeply, then gasped very softly when Undyne moved her other hand to Alphys's other hip, having heard the deep intake of breath, and grinning, now

Knowing Undyne had Alphys's full attention now, she started to kiss Alphys's cheek, and down from her neck to her collarbone, her fingers digging oddly pleasantly into Alphys's hips gently. Alphys bit her lip hard, trying not to breathe and to stay still.

When Undyne chuckled, the sound muffled by Alphys's skin, Alphys turned around in her lap to face her, smiling in a silly way, and covered Undyne's face with soft kisses, nearing closer and closer to her lips slowly.

Kissing, now, with their eyes fluttered closed, Undyne smiled and went to lay Alphys down on her back on the bed as she hovered over her, one of her hands on Alphys's back and trailing patterns with her fingertips, the other on the back of Alphys's neck, gently.

Alphys made a soft sound against Undyne's lips, then moved to pull away for breath, but Undyne pulled her back in, gently tightened her grip on Alphys, and Alphys squeaked very softly against her lips, smiling, though their kiss didn't stop, but merely deepened.

And they didn't continue with watching the movie anymore that night, after that.


End file.
